Realms of the Unknown
by FlyingCarpet
Summary: Two years since the war ended HR&H are trying their best to just live a life.Now, new adventure lies ahead and it will take them into something they've never dreamt of. Listed as R&H story for romance. Possible change of rating. Please R
1. Chapter 1:Earned

Chapter 1

Sky was full of stars that night. She sat on the window and looked into the brightest one. Something about that star gave her hope. While its light was bright and clear, everything would be fine.

Cool breeze played in her hair and brushed against her bare arms. It was soothing on her skin that burned ready for his touch and kisses. Was it a week already? When he was leaving, she felt like the week will never pass, and then, when the night of his return would come, it seemed like it went to quickly.

Then she remembered that one week is nothing in compare with two full years. It's been that long since the "War" ended. Now, everything seemed normal. Everyone tried to live the best way they can, keeping the memories of those who didn't survive to live in a New World they fought for. The pain faded slowly, but the bitter taste lingered… She thought of Remus and Tonks who never got a chance to enjoy their love in peace. They left Teddy behind. He was the dearest child. You could tell if he was happy or sad or hungry of if he wanted to play… only by looking at his hair. Of Albus Dumbledore whose wise word planted the seed of good deep in their hearts. Of Severus Snape, the man with a promise, with a sole devotion, whose love lived and died with him. The man who kept hidden what was best in him, allowing others to hate him and not caring. Of Alistor "Mad Eye" Moody who died in a battle, like a true warrior he was. Of Dobby, The Free Elf, whose loyalty saved their lives. Of Fred Weasley, who died with a smile on his face; the same smile that shone like a ray of light in the darkest days. How many died? Too many was the only right answer. And all of them died for a sole purpose. Future. And life.

Those who stayed were never the same. And they will never be.

She learned to be grateful for everything she has. Grateful for every new day, whether it was sunny or rainy. For every laugh and every tear. For every second she got to spend with friends and family…. Everything changes once you become truly grateful for being just alive. Most of all she was grateful for a chance to spend her life with the one she loved. To feel his arms around her body, his kisses, to hear his laugh and laugh at his jokes. He was her soulmate. The only sense in the madness.

He was now fullfilling his dream and she never thought of stopping him. If becoming an Auror was what he really wanted to do in life, then he will have it. Nights she had to spend alone were hard, but a small price to pay for his happiness. God knows he needs it.

It's been a year since he entered the training. They got to spend two days a week together but after everything they went through together it seemed like nothing. They were them. They were Ron and Hermione. Time was powerless there.

Harry entered the training, too. Hermione was now spending a lot of time with Ginny helpiing her with Teddy who was now living with them. He was a sweet child but with Tonks' temper Ginny needed all the help she could get. They often laughed at themselves for becoming such "housewives", but neither of them would have it any other way. And that wasn't completely true, either. Ginny was teaching Quidditch Flying to children while Hermione was studiying History of Magic. Given her passion for books it looked like a obvious choice. Once more, she was the best in her class.

Life was good, now. Sometimes it seemed that she deserved nothing less than what's happening to her. She took part in saving the world. She had every right to be happy. But, then, she would see Ron's teary eyes every time he talked about Fred, the Weasleys's home that will never be the same and Harry who is still fighting the feeling that he is the one to blame for everything. Sometimes happiness would come with guilt, sometimes guilt would be washed away with sorrow and… and so on.

Lost in thoughts she didn't hear the key in the lock or his footsteps as he approached her. Entering the room, he smiled. She was always waiting for him like that; standing by the window with her locks thrown freely across her back and with few candles lit in the room. Lowering his bag he came closer to her small frame.

"Daydreaming?", he asked in a low voice.

She smiled without turning to see him, expecting a soft kiss he would always put on the spot where her shoulder met her neck. "Something like that", she responded quirking her head slightly to a side ofering him a glimpse of white skin.

Ron wrapped his hands around her and gave her the expected kiss. Burrying face in his hair he asked:"About me?"

"Mmm-hmm", she responede while closing her eyes and leaning into him. It was bliss…

He loved the way she trembled in his arms. She loved even more he knew her so well. He always knew where to touch her. They had their fights. They always had and they always will. If it was different it wouldn't be them.

She turned around to face him, to look at him after a week of longing. He never grew tired of looking into his eyes or seeing his little loopsided smile. That smile could melt ice… Or make you believe there's still Good in the world.

She brought her hand to his face caressing his cheek covered in few cuts and bruises. She knew it had to be like that and she had promised not to say a word. As long as his smile was sincere and warms as it was now, she will remain quiet and suportive. And she could always tell when something was bothering him.

Rons smile slowly faded as he watched her. He swallowed hard and shivered. She could always do that to him… After all these years he would always lose himself in her eyes. Lust was rising in him. He bent his head forward sealing her lips with a kiss in which he always poured all the love and affection.

As their kisses and breaths grew heavy Ron lifted Hermione into his arms and carried her towards the awaiting bed.

Harry entered the flat he was sharing with Ginny for nearly six months now. He was tired and beaten from a hard weak in training, but every time he came to this place, new force would rise in him. Finally, he had a home. He had someone waiting for him with a smile. Warm shelter where his fears and doubts vanished.

The fireplace in the living room crackled and it was the only light he faced. All he could hear was soft humming coming from one of the rooms. Teddy's room. He approached the door slowly and pushed the door that was already slightly ajar. And there they were…

Ginny was sitting in a rocking chair holding Teddy in her arms. She was singing a lullaby watching him lovingly. Little boy was raising his little hands in the air trying to catch a wisp of her flaming red hair. He could watch them forever.

Then she heard him and raised her head. She smiled lovingly at him and Teddy followed her gaze and made a little squeeky noise when he saw Harry.

"How long have you been standing there?", she asked.

"I just came in", he replied. "But you already knew that, right? You are like a living sneakoscope", he added teasingly.

"Well…", she shrugged inocently.

Harry came closer to them placing a tender kiss on Teddy's forehead and then turned to Ginny. He landed a gentle kiss on her lips cupping her face with his hands. Ginny always blushed when he did that. It was like he was thanking her for something, making himself sure that he wasn't dreaming and all much more she couldn't always name. It felt nice, but it was like he never knew how happy she was to be with him.

"I am going to take a shower", he said finally. "How long until he falls asleep?"

"Not long".

Walking towards the bathroom Harry reminded himself once more that it was alright to be happy. Sometimes, he felt like he wasn't entitled to. Like his sole purpose on Earth was to save it and… Die. He was ready to die. He was ready to die for the sake of everyone else and now, when life offered him everything he ever wished for, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Fear?

Among other things it was fear, and he knew it. He was terrified that one day he will wake up and find everything gone.

Ginny and Teddy were his world now. Thought of losing them drove him mad, but slowly he was learning that those fears and just fears. He tried his best to convince himslef that.

"It's your favorite", Ginny said when Harry entered the dining room changed and clean with a towel hanging around his neck. His smile grew wider as he saw huge plate full of differently shaped Treacle Tarts.

Harry sat down in the chair after giving Ginny several 'thank you' and 'you're the best' kisses. Food in the Auror's training wasn't great. He almost laughed when he remembered Ron's whining about his poor stomack. It was in the beginning. Ron was now a real warrior on the field. He supposed that Hermione had to bare with his "lack of sugar" problems.

"How's the future of Quidditch these days?", Harry asked.

"Great!", Ginny answered excited. "There are really talented kids out there. It's a real shame no one before thought of teaching them how to fly before going to school. I mean, I understand that some of them don't even have magical powers until they are eleven, but I think this will be really great. There's one kid from Manchester….", Harry was listening to her telling him all about her week. She could see joy and excitement on her face. And he was genuinly happy for her.

He was sure that Ginny did a great job and that the future of the Quidditch was looking really, really good… Having someone like her to teach you anything was the best part. She certainly knew how to get people's attention. And not in a way she was getting Harry's. That girl knew her shouting.

"So, how's everything on the field?", she asked after taking a sip of water for having completely dried up her mouth talking.

"It's…It's good. Great!", Harry answered. He wasn't sure why he was having a feeling that he wasn't telling the thruth. Nothing happened. It was a week like any other. But, something was telling him different story.

Ginny looked at him. His tone hadn't escaped her. But, she learned not to push anything with Harry. If it was serious he would tell her. If it wasn't he will tell her when he is ready.

They sat there laughing and talking, enjoying their perfect routine everytime he came home and then he stood up:"Come!", he said. He took her hand and led her towards their bedroom, turning off the lights behind them.

Ron and Hermione were fast asleep, legs interwined and sheets tangled. His arms thrown upon her as her head rested on his shoulder.

None of them noticed slight flicker of the brightest star.

Few miles away, first time in years, Harry awoke with a start, drenched in sweat, holding his breath while an uneasy feeling grew stronger in the pit of his stomach.

**A/N: Here it is… First chapter of my first ever fic. This is just the a glimpse on the lives they are having now. Everything seems peaceful but (don't hate me), I am going to change that soon. Very soon. **

**Please, R&R… **


	2. Chapter 2:Eclipse

**A/N: By the time I uploaded this chapter I received 2 reviews. So, I would like to thank ****Waterbaby84**** and ****Meiiha**** for their kind words. It really means a lot! **

**And of course, characters belong to J.… **

**Next up… **

Chapter 2: Eclipse

She opened her eyes and something was off. Ron was still there,she knew it. She could feel him under her fingers. Looking around she made sure they were still in their bedroom; that everything was just they way it was supposed to be… But, still, something didn't feel right. Was it the pounding in her head?Was it the tiredness that sleep didn't took away?

Hermione tried to smile convincing herself that there was one particular reason she was feeling that way. It didn't work. Not this time. This wasn't the sweet ache in her muscles. She wasn't trembling in the memories of last night. She was shivering from the waves of fear that rolled inside her, making her stoamch flip.

Ron was still sleeping beside her. Slowly, careful not to wake him, she untangled herself from his arms and got out of bed. Almost instantly cold air hugged her and she shivered once more. It was beginnig of May, it wasn't supposed to be that cold. Quickly she wrapped her slipper tightly around her body, rubing her own arms for some wormth. Glancing over at candles around the room she noticed some of them did not burn out completely. It was like they were put out by the wind. And that never happened before. Not in this time of year.

The wind was licking long strips of curtains. Whole room was bathing in a greyish light just like in those minutes before the first rays of sun would spread on the world. Hermione threw a look at the clock on a bed post. It wasn't dawn time. It was nearly 9 am and putting aside the thought that she overslept and was still feeling extremely tired and slow, she approached the bedroom window.

Streets were empty. They weren't living in a noisy neighborhood, but still, it was too quiet. Than she looked up. Huge, heavy clouds were hovering over the city, over their heads. There was a thunder roll somewhere and she desperately searched for a gap in the dark cover in the sky. She wanted to see the sun, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione wanted to stop looking. She wanted to close her eyes, to avert her gaze, but she couldn't. Her eyes roamed over the sky and she was terrified that she will recognize… That she will see a face, a sign. Watching as the wind rolled them over the city she feard what will they turn into.

Finally, Hermione shook herself and backed away from the wiev. She closed the window in a hurry and hugged her own body trying to even her breathing.

She heard a loud yawn behind herself and turned towards the bed. Ron was propped on his elbows looking at her through his half open eyelids. He rubbed his face and eyes where his disheveled hair tickled him. She couldn't stop a smile.

"Hey… ", he wishpered, his voice low and hoarse from sleep. "Why are you up?"

"Just got up to close the window", she replied her smile fading slightly.

His head fell back on the pillow and he streched his arms welcoming her in a hug. And it was all she needed. His arms and a tight embrace. She rushed to him and crawled in the bed huging hm tightly. Kissing the top of her head he murmured something.

"What?", she raised her head.

"I said… I love you".

Hermione smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss whispering she loved him, too against his lips.

"What's the time?", he asked again.

"Go back to sleep", she responded. "It's early". Coming as close as possible to him she closed her eyes, trying to fight the feeling and wishing to see the sun when she wakes up.

Harry wasn't sure how long he was just sitting there in the dark. Even when the room grew lighter it was still too dark to tell if it was dawning or raining… or if the Moon was just to bright. He was bitting his nails watching the unlit fireplace for hours.

He thought of nights all those years ago when he was waking up like this almost every night. He remembered those nights, but he seemed to have forgotten the horror they carried. Fear, uncertainty, questions….And all of that was coming back to life again. Why?

He tried to find the answer in the images that replayed themselves over and over again in his mind. Images of light, faces, far off lands and sounds of screams and hgh-pitched voices he was sure he never heard before. Those weren't memories. He wasn't even sure they were the product of his mind because he was never thinking about any of that. But, how did they find a way into his dreams then?

There was something sinister about it. Something engulfed in evil, something beyond this world… Even beyond their world that was in so many ways unimaginable to anyone outside of it.

He spent countless hours pacing and frowning trying to find sense in all of that. No avail. What was that he saw? A falling star? A man on a falling star? Nonsense. It was all nonsense and he just prayed it was all just a dream, although deep inside he was sure it was much more than _just _a dream.

Since he got up he must have checked up on Teddy and Ginny a dozen times. He would just push the door slightly, peek in and then return back to the livng room and continuing his pacing until his legs were aching and he had to sit down.

All he wanted now was someone to talk to… Someone who would now the answers. And he had no one. Even if he did what would he say to them… I saw a light, I think it was a comet and… No.

He couldn't tell Ginny, either. There was no need to worry her. Not yet,at least. What about Ron? Or Hermone? Ron would laugh at him and probably tease him about his future as a fantasy novel writter and Hermione would burry herself in books trying to find any refrence. To what point, when he even wasn't sure what he saw.

The floor screeched and he looked up from his chair. Ginny was standing in front of hm, barefoot in her night gown. Her face was flushed. He hoped she had a good dream.

"Harry…", she asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep", he responded averting his gaze.

"Something wrong?"

"No… No!", he ushered himself to sound convincing. "It's just those trainings. It's just those trainings, you know. I am so used to waking up in the crack of dawn that I can't even get a good night sleep anymore".

Ginny nodded but she was far from believing him. What was going on? He seemed so distant. But she decided not to push it further.

"Coffee?", she asked. Harry nodded.

"Teddy is still sleeping", he informed her. "I checked up on him".

"Good… He had a big day yesterday", Ginny responded. "I took him to the zoo. You should've seen him. He was entraced with giraffes".

Harry laughed. _Please, let it all be just a dream_, he thought.

"Why is it so dark in here?", Ginny commented turning on the light in the kitchen. "So, what do you wanna do today?".

"I don't know… Do you have something in mind?"

"I thought we could take Teddy to the park and then meet Ron and Hermione for lunch. I haven't seen Ron in ages", she said. Suddenly lightning lit the room and a roaring thunder followed imediately. They looked at eachother almost startled. "Where did that come from?".

From a room down the hallway a cry got to them. "Well, I guess no park today", Ginny said putting the cups down and hurrying towards Teddy's room to pick him up. "Prepare his food, plesae", he heard her shout as she vanished behind the door.

While he was doing what he was asked her question replayed in his head. Indeed, where the hell did _that _come from?

"Hey, sleepy head, get up! It's almost noon!", Ron called. It was so weird. Usually, she was the one who had to basically drag him out of bed. He cherished his moment, thinking of countless ways to tease her.

She opened her eyes once again and after seeing Ron's smiling face her eyes darted towards the window. Still dark.

"I made you breakfast", he said. "It's not perfect, but we'll survive".

"Thank you", she managed a smile. Her head was still pounding. Why did she react so bad to weather changes? And why was Ron talking so much?

"…so, I was thinking maybe we could meet with Harry and Gin for lunch"

"Yeah, sure", Hermione replied. "She mentioned that she would like to see you this weekend".

"Good, it's setled then", he said pulling her up from the bed. "Come on. You can't spend whole day in bed!"

"Hey,it's not fair", she laughed.

Moments later she was sitting at the kitchen table across him. He made great bacon sandwiches and as she munched she listened to his chewing and little noises while he was reading the papers.

Somehow, he managed to make everything right. She didn't forget about the feeling she was having mere hours ago, but his freckled face amused her enough to put it aside.

"Hey, listen to this….", he exclaimed. "It's some kind of eclipse today! And apparently it happened so suddenly that the scientists didn't see it coming"

"Eclipse?", Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you know… something is blocking the sun and blah blah…"

"I know what an eclipse is, Ron. It's just… ", she stopped herself. "How is possible they never saw it coming?"

"Hell if I know… ", he responded and continued to chew on his sandwich.

Ignorance sometimes is a bliss, she tought.

All the doubts from the morning came back rushing. She tried to push it had to see Harry. She had to look into his eyes. Over the years she learned so much about the two of them. One look into their eyes and she'd know. If Harry says that everything is fine, than it's fine.

"So, are we going to see Harry and Ginny today?", she asked nervously.

"Sure…", Ron replied. "Maybe I can send them an owl"

He stood up and approached the bird cage where Pig slept with his head bowed slightly. But, then he glanced at the window. It was the first time he actually saw what was going on outside. Several lightnings cut the dark, heavy sky and it looked like it's going to rain any minute.

"'Mione, I don't think that's wise" he said still looking through the window. "I am not a big fan of this feathery fellow but there's no way I am going to send him out into… that", he added pointing at the sky.

Hermione stood up from her chair. She made few steps and was now standing beside Ron holding his hand as they watched together. It reminded her… The memory was so vivid. Then the lightning blinded them. Thunder that followed was deafening. Hermione looked up at his face and saw him blinking hurriedly. And she knew he was thinking the same.

"I think it's best we stay home", he said finally. Huging her he planted small kiss on the top of her head and Pig let out a howl.

Teddy was high up on the little broom Harry had bought him for his birhtday. He remembered the letter saying Sirius did the same for him, and it seemed like a perfect gift. Now, one end of it was tied to a pole of the staircase so he couldn't go too far.

When Remus asked him to be Teddy's godfather he vowed to be there for him. Now, he only hoped that he will be able to keep the given promise.

He was able to convnce Ginny that it's best to leave meeting with Ron and Hermione for next week. She was huffing and puffing ,but agreed eventually.

Although, he told her that it was just because of the weather and because he wanted to rest after sleeping so little, that wasn't the whole truth. He was fearing looking into Ron's and Hermione's eyes. He couldn't keep anything from them. He couldn't keep anything from Ginny either, but they were different. They would push it until he couldn't bare it anymore and he would let it out… And he feared that saying it out loud, even if there wasn't anything remotly palpable in that, will mean it was real.

And he feared it becoming real… He feared it even more than going to sleep tonight.

"Teddy, come down. Time for bed", Ginny announced and even Teddy wasn't to happy about it he wasn't protesting. "Coming?", she turned to Harry asking him in the same tone. He nodded and smiled to himself for being completely whiped.

"God, will this rain ever stop?", he heard her say as he followed.

Later that night as he was laying in his bed, with his hands locked under his head and staring at the ceiling, he listened to her breathing. That calmed him. Like his personal lullaby. He wathed the shadowy dance above made by the rain as it was running in slopes on the glass of the window. And he was fighting the sleepiness that was consuming him.

His blinks became slower… heavier. One deep inhale of breath and he was asleep.

_Huge purple fortress was standing alone with nothing but the sky above itself. Pale trees, that looked like the highest towers ever built threw shadows on the palace and they looked like the tiniest freckles on its façade. Sky was dark and no star was visible; just flames of green and blue light dancing around the castle. _

_He was the smallest breath of air, lighter than the leaf on the wind. And something carried him; over the mountains that looked so small underneath castle's shadow,across the brige that stood above endless depths that reminded him of a hollow eyes of a fallen creature… Closer and closer. _

_And then suddenly darkness came. Something tightened around his chest. He was trying to move his arms and legs, he was trying to scream but no sound came out. Even the breath he was going to release wouldn't come out of his lungs. The air inside of him threatened to tear him apart… And when he was ready to give up, he saw the light. _

_Carried by the same force he found himself in a chambe, round and immensely big. Fire was roaring in the corners although he never saw such fire. It was white, like it was made of ice. And the walls bathed in the shadows. He saw enormous thrones propped against the glowy rocks forming a wide open circle around the chamber. And those who sat on them._

_They were figures… All different and all the same. Those who had faces emanated blindingly bright rays making their own shadows fade behind them. Some of the shadows stood still like painted on the walls, some of them was made by a creature that couldn't be seen. He was glad. That shadow was the biggest and scariest of all. _

_Underneath their feet smaller creatures stood. Scary and wild or tamed and still. All of them by the right leg of its master. And even the biggest giant looked like he could make a bed in master's shoe. Diamond scale dragon, Behemo, Cerberus… _

_There was nine thrones and eight shadows. At first he thought that maybe this one didn't have a shadow. But a place beneath his throne was empty. And somehow he knew the he wasn't there. Fourth chair from the right. _

_They were all looking at the center of the chamber where much smaller figure knelt on the floor confessing… His cape hung from his back, only the hilt of his sword visible. He couldn't hear their voices. He tried but no sound got to him. _

_And when the man shaped figure stood up from the floor making a final bow, he was engulfed in darkness once more. This time he wasn't afraid. He knew it will be over soon… _

And it was... He woke once more gasping for air. His breaths were long and heavy and his chest hurt like they were really wrapped with chains. His head fell back on the pillow as he tried to come to his senses. Will he ever be able to?

As the images unfolded in his mind again he watched them, making them come back to life in front of his eyes. The scene was to beautiful and perfectly soundless… Than he remembered the screams, eyes filled with rage, faces.. Was there a link? Any kind of bond?

Uncertainity was rising in him and closing his eyes for the second time that night, he knew he had to tell them.

"Why do you have to leave now?", Hermione asked as she watched Ron packing. It was Sunday already. His leaving day.

"'Mione, it's not like I am going away for the first time", he replied slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but why today? Why not tomorrow?", she insisted while looking through the window where nothing haa changed much since the day before. It was still dark and grey everywhere. Streets were empty and quiet.

Ron looked at her and then came closer to sit by her on the bed.

"Is there something you're not telling me?", he asked trying to keep his voice steady.

She almost jumped at his question and turned to face him, ready to have a fit about his doubts, but when she met concern in his eyes she silenced herself. Then she bowed her head slightly and looked down.

"No", Hermione whspered.

Ron put his hand under her chin and brought her face up again.

"Hey… I know you. What's going on?", he asked again. "You seem worried and… distant somehow".

"It's nothing really… I just don't want you to leave", she replied.

"You know I have to. It's just for a week… And again, it will be all over soon, so we can have all the time in the world".

Is it going to be over? What if something is just starting?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise outside their front door. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. And there was a knock.

Ron rushed trough the hallway towards them and unlocked them in a swift move. Harry rushed past him into their living room with his bag across his shoulder.

"Harry…", Ron called. "What's going on? Don't tell me she kicked you out?"

Of course she didn't. Ron knew it. But, it's been so long since he saw that look on Harry's face and he feared it. Hermione showed up on the door looking pale and her arms shaking. She looked at Harry and knew.

"I have to talk to you… To both of you", Harry ushered.

"Sure…", Ron muttered.

They all sat down in the living room around the small coffee table.

"What I am about to tell you may sound strange… like there's no sense. It doesn't even make any sense to me. But, I know there's something".

Then he silenced himself and took a deep breath. Hermione and Ron looked at eachother without a word and turned back to Harry. He opened his mouth and began his story.

**Second chapter finished. **

**Hope you like it. Don't forget to say if so… and of course if you don't tell me the reason.**

**I will definitely finish this story but I will write faster if I know there's someone waiting. **

**Sandra**


	3. Chapter 3:Found

**Thanks for you wonderful reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Characters belong to J.**

Chapter 3: Found

When Harry finished his story none of them knew what to think about it. Their heads were spining, desperate for some coherency. Nothing seemed to fit and everything they knew about the wizarding world wasn't enough to explain the picture Harry described.

"If I didn't know that Earth is a sphere and if there was an end of it I would probably paint it like that", Ron was the first to speak. "But, what the hell does that mean?".

Harry shook his head and Hermione wasn't moving. She had a small forwn on her face she always had when she was thinking. The silence fell again. It was already getting dark outside, but Ron and Harry didn't even mention the training week they were supposed to head off for. Hermione found some pleasure in that, even though the feeing she had about what was ahead of them quickly washed it away.

Ron was now her whole life and even a thought of losing him was terrifying. Even remembering those times when his life was in danger or something else on their way was too painful. In sixth year in Hogwarts when she almost died from that poison she was beside his bed the whole time holding his hand forgetting why she wasn't speaking to him before that. When he got splinched while Apparating in seventh year during their hiding, she almost felt his pain. And when he left after huge row with Harry she would cry herself to sleep every night. She then understood why Harry wasn't listening to the radio, but she listened anyway making sure she doesn't hear his name. Just to make sure he was alive. And then they will make everything better after the war is over. And then he came back and Harry had to put a Shield Charm between them because she was set on hurting him. She had to smile at the memory.

"I am going to make some tea", she said standing up.

"Great!", said Harry. "Although, I could use something stronger".

"We have beer", she said surprised. He wasn't much of a drinker.

"Excellent!", Harry forced a smile.

"Ron, honey, you want one?"

"No, I am fine. I'll just have the tea", he replied absently lost in his ideas. Hermione looked at him lovingly. He looked beautiful and so pensive, she could see his eyes working rapidly. Heading towards the kitchen she smiled again.

"So, you say you saw castle, nine… What were they? Creatures.", Ron was repeating everything Harry said. "And their pets?"

"Actually, nine thrones and eight shadows. Seven creatures, one was invisible…", Harry corrected him, but every time he said it out loud made less sense. "And eight pets, if you can call Behemot a pet, really".

They went silent again. After a while, Hermione came in with their drinks. Beer for Harry and tea for her and Ron.

"Maybe it was mistake I said anything. It's probably nothing… Just silly dream", Harry shook his head again.

"Harry, when a man whose mind was once connected to Voldemort's and whose visions and dreams basically saved us, comes to tell you he had a dream, you don't just take it as nothing", Ron assured him.

"Well, thanks for not thinking I am out of my mind", Harry replied with a small smile.

"You are, but that's beside the point now!", Ron laughed. His ability to brighten the mood was still alive and well. "So, you haven't told Ginny anything yet?"

"No, not yet. I just don't want her to worry about nothing. If it turns out to be something important I'll tell her", he said looking remorseful. "You know her. In the beginning she waking me for every noise I make in my sleep. She interrupted fair share of good ones…".

"Harry, it's my sister we're talking about here!", Ron glared at him.

"Sorry!", he said raising his beer bottle.

"How come you can turn every kind of serious conversation into something… less serious?", Hermione jumped in laughing. They both just shrugged.

"Ginny was hoping to see you this weekend", Harry said looking at Ron.

"I was, couldn't because of the weather yesterday", he said." I really miss her. I miss them all", Ron added sadly.

It was true. He barely got to see them anymore. After Fred died nothing was the same. Molly would burst into tears every now and then, Arthur was always at work, Charlie was still in Romania, Bill was with Fleur and Ginny is now living with Harry. George is the only one who stayed. He abandoned the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop and returned to Devon. The Burrow is just not the same place it was when he was growing up.

Hermione tried to keep him posted about everything that was going on with them. She would just go and visit Molly at times. They bonded a lot over the years. But, that wasn't nearly enough. Ron was missing them and sometimes it was just too hard for him to see them all. They still spent Christmases and birthday's together. But he wanted the Weasleys' spirit back and he was afriad that it was lost forever. Ginny was the only one he was really seeing now. Once a month or so.

Ron held cup in his big hands and stared at it.

"What if… I just thought of something", Hermione interrupted the silence. "What if the weather is somehow connected to the whole story?"

Ron and Harry looked at her, half – puzzled half – amused.

"'Mione, how can that be?", Ron asked, while Harry approved with nodding.

"Just think about it…", she ushered. "You read in the papers yesterday that the scientists didn't see the eclipse coming. It happened suddenly. And on the same day after the first Harry's dream!"

They exchanged glances…

"Maybe it was a sign! Maybe it was like before… With Death Eaters and The Dark Sign! I knew something was wrong with it!". Ron shoot her a look suddenly understanding her worry.

"Well, when you say it like that, it does make sense, but still… ", Harry said. "It's Sun, Hermione. No one is that powerful!"

Realising what he's just said he just made a straight face and muttered:"Oh, shit!"

It wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. They all knew it. If it had anything to do with what happened yesterday and if Harry's dreams turn to be about something real, they were doomed.

"Oh, God, not again!", he said.

They all went silent again just thinking about the idea that burst out of nothing. Is there anyone who could do anything like that? Is it possible they still know so little after everything they went trough?

"No need for panic yet!", Hermione said again. "Well, Harry's dreams are insuficient. If they were intended to be a message, they would give away something more. You don't even know what you saw. What are you supposed to look for?"

"She is right, mate!", Ron consoled Harry. "We should be going already. I really don't want Mouse on my back again. His name sounds tiny, be _he _is not!".

"You're right!", Harry says as lowered the bottle on the table. "Ok, let's make a deal. We don't say a word about this to anyone. Hermione, please, don't tell Ginny. If anything happens I will. And if anyone comes up with a new idea he shares it. And if a new dream comes up, I'll tell you".

"Deal!", Hermione and Ron agreed at once.

"I will just go to the loo and we can go then".

As Harry left the room Ron turned to Hermione. She was looking at him with the same concern and worry she was having hours ago. Something wasn't right, she knew it.

"'Mione, you should've said something. I knew you were worried.", he said coming closer to her and taking her hands in his. He got up and came in level with her face and started putting small kisses on her face. She giggled.

"I know", she said looking him in the eyes. "I just… I just didn't want to worry you. And it was just a feeling, nothing more. You'd think it's stupid."

"I would never…", he said smiling. "You are my little know-it-all". Then he kissed her like he always did. And it always made her forget about everything. He made her about the world and the ground bellow.

"Argh… Another week", Ron growled. "Sometimes I even consider leaving this stupid training. I wanna be with you all the time", he said between kisses.

"It's just for another six months", Hermione calmed him. And herself. "Just six months", she whispered.

In that moment Harry came back in the room. He was already dressed in his jacket he must have picked up from the hallway on his way to the living room and he had his backpack on. Ron kissed Hermione once more and jumped on his feet. They were ready to go.

As he was dressing and grabbing his bag from the bedroom Hermione was left alone with Harry.

"I really don't know what to say, Harry", Hermione said looking at him. "I really do hope it's nothing , but something is telling me different".

Harry just nodded. They stared at eachother understanding the silence perfectly. Ron appeared from the room ready to go.

"Be safe! Please!", she said to him. "And let me know if anything happens".

She kissed him, gave Harry a hug and they were gone. Hermione turned on her heel and went to the bookcase and pulled out the biggest book of all "_Unsolved Mysteries of the Wizarding World". _

''

She got up with a big headache. The night was exhausting. She went through every book she thought might have something useful but she found nothing. Not a word. Even when she searched for the dark signs and omens nothing there said anything about unexplained eclipses. Strange things did happen during the eclipses, but they were never described as sudden and unpredicted.

What the hell was going on, she thought. She took a bath and had breakfast and she haven't stopped thinking about Harry's dream for a second. The picture Harry described wasn't bad, it self. She was sure that the place was breathtaking. But, he mentioned voices and cries and angry faces… She just had to find out. There must be something about it somewhere.

Hermione had to go to the one place she thought might help her. Everytime she had dilemma about something, she would go there. The Ministry Library. They had a copies of every wizarding book ever published. Even Rita Skeeter's. Luckily, listed as a weekend novels. Good thing was she was a History of Magic student so she had access to almost every section. And, honestly, she wasn't expecting to find a book about this anywhere except in the restricted one.

She got ready in less than fifteen minutes and headed out. The library wasn't far away, but she chose to Apparate this time.

The entrance of the Library was across the street from Ministry's. She was glad she didn't have to flush herself in this time. Instead, there was a portrait of Bathilda Bagshot in the darkest of hallways. The password was "Knowledge is Power" and it was never changed. The Library was public and anyone who had the password could come in and it was acquired quite easily. Bathilda would say the words, you just had to repeat them.

Hermione was always stepping into the library with a huge respect. All those books in one place felt like heaven. The room was enormous and all walls were covered in bookcases. The the gaps between the shelves were filled portraits of well-known historians, ministers and other famous wizards. The light was not bright, not enough bright for reading, but every desk had its own lamp. She usually took her time as she walked towards the librarian's desk. This time she almost ran to it.

The woman behind the desk had big thick glasses and Hermione always thought that she was blind when she wasn't wearing them. She was reading a book and she put her chubby finger between the pages when she saw Hermione. The procedure had to be done. Hermione had to give her student's card so she can receive her pass for the restricted section. Those books weren't for everyone's eyes. But, as she gave the card to the woman and came one step closer she almost tripped over something.

Hermione looked down and saw a book. Seeing books on the floor or used as a coasters or any situation in which they are being abused, drove her mad. She picked the book from the floor and handed it to the woman never paying attention what was on the covers.

"I think someone dropped this", she said.

"Oh, dear, can you please return it to the Herbology section?", the libraran asked. "I hurt my anckle. The doctors said I should stay at home but I love the smell of the books".

The woman was nice.

"Yes, of course", Hermione replied with a smile. But, when she lowered her eyes to the covers of the book she was, to say the least, puzzled. "Excuse me, are you sure that this is for Herbology section?", she asked the woman showing her the title of the book.

"Yes, dear, of course. Where else would you put How To Grow Magical Plants In Your Own Garden, dear?", the woman asked confused, but she wasn't as nearly as confused as Hermione was. To her the title read something completely different. _Ancient Legends of the Wizarding World. _Is it possible that the woman's sight was so bad she couldn't read the title?

But, Hermione saw her reading her name written in tiny letters on the card and then writing it down on her list. And then she didn't know what to think. Was the book made that way? Was the title really visible just to her?

"Here's your card, darling", the woman interrupted her thoughts.

She thanked her with a nod and a small smile and stepped away from the desk. Instead of going to the restricted section she sat at the first free reading desk she saw and turned on the lamp.

The book was rather small. Much smaller than the ones she intended to search. On it's covers all kinds of creatures were painted in black and white and the letters were silver. She opened it and went through the its pages quickly scanning the illustrations. Some of them she recognizes from her school books and others were completely unfamiliar. And then she stopped dead.

Those were the last pages of the book. Possibly the last story. She stared at the picture of wide circle of thrones occupied by nine different figures. And they were exactly as Harry described them. Some of them had faces, some of them were beautiful, the others were terrifying. The picture was drawn in hand and details were very blurry and not visible. She couldn't possibly tell what were the creatures beneath their legs.

Her hands were shaky and sweaty and she had to wipe them against her pants before she started inhaled deepy, muttered few curses and read the first line.

"_The legend old, old as the world alone… ". _Oh, shit!

""

"I can't believe we overslept!", Ron yelled as he marched forward. "And today, when Mouse's training is the first training of the day!"

Harry followed Ron's long steps and tried not to complain too much.

"How the hell am I going to find fresh pears for him now! In this time of year! And… and on this market in the middle of sodding _nowhere!", _he had no intention of slowing down and Harry had to run every couple of steps to keep up with him. "Are you crawling there or what!", he shouted and turned to look at Harry who almost jumped away.

"Ron, you're feet are like boats! For God's sake slow down a bit!", Harry defended.

He almost choked when he saw Harry panting,all red and with his hair glued to his forehead with sweat. It was May, but it was already too hot in the desert they were in.

"I am sorry… It's just… Ughhhh, I _hate _that idiot", he breathed out. "You know what? When we're done here, I'll find a way to beat up his ass".

"I am sorry", Harry said.

"What are you talking about. It's not your fault…", Ron frowned."Well, it is, but, that's not important. It's not your fault you couldn't sleep. It's your fault _I _couldn't sleep". He looked at Harry again who really did look like he was sorry. "Really,mate,it's nothing… So, same dream again in the end?"

Harry nodded.

"I mean… I tried so hard to fall asleep and I couldn't. And when I finally did it was all the same. Just pictures, no voices".

They both just stood there, in the entrance of market, and breathed havily as the sun burned their skin. Ron was alredy too red and with his ginger hair he looked like a campfire.

"Listen, mate, I know that you're tired but if I don't get in there quickly they might serve _me _for dinner tonight. But, don't tell Mouse I said that. He'll take up the offer", Ron said and passed the archway made of red clay and into the river of people where air was so wet and smelled of spicy food, dirty clothes and dust.

Harry had to laugh. Mouse was probably the one person Ron hated. He was their instructor in the Auror training and head of their group and the two of them clashed terribly from the first day. Ron was complaining about food and Mouse took it as a sign of weakness. He tried to prove him wrong, and he is still trying, but the man just won't take it. In the process Ron became very strong and solid. Harry could've sworn he sometimes saw Mouse smiling while looking at Ron. He even thought that Mouse actually liked him quite a lot and that he is doing everything on purpose. And this they had to do was nothing… He did it to everyone. Mouse thought that it's extremely funny to send those who would sleep a bit too long to the market to buy fruit for the whole squad.

"Harry!", Ron shouted and Harry could recognize him among all those people because of his hair.

"Coming!", Harry shouted back. It was terrible trying to get through that crowd. Everything fels sticky. When he finally got to Ron he was barely breathing. "Please, let's just take the first thing that looks like pear and head back. This heat is insane!"

"I wanna look for something for Hermione. I can't remember the last time I bought her anything", Ron said and blushed. Even more.

Harry smiled at him. "Ok… You look for something for Hermione and I'll look for pears. We meet outside in a half an hour. Don't make me wait or I'll burry you in the sand!"

Ron and Harry parted their way. Harry headed towards the food market and Ron went to the part where they sell shawls and all kinds of ornaments and jewelery. It had so many colours it made his eyes hurt. Behind every one of them stood a man who shouted showing off his goods. Some of the jewelery was pretty nice, but he couldn't picture it on Hermione.

He finally stopped in front of one with what seemed like thousands scarves. In all kinds of shapes and colours and with different ornaments on them. As he was browsing them trying to decide which one would be best for Hermione his eyes darted to the stand and onto the little figurines on it.

Animals, humans, plants, castles… There was basically everything. He even thought that it might be better to take something like that for Hermione. She loved everything that was somehow connected to the history and this looked like it was. Ron abandoned the scarves and came closer to look at it. They really looked great.

Ron looked at the man behind the stand. He was the only one who wasn't shouting or showing anything. He was sitting peacefully in his chair and smoked a hookah. His beard and hair were white and he had white turban on his head.

He nodded at Ron's direction and he greeted him back the same way. He tried to ask how much was one of the figurines but then remembered that he can't speak their language. But, the man surprised him.

"Ten dirhams… that", he said in broken english and showing number ten with his long fingers."She not like that".

Ron was so surprised that he couldn't react immediately. The man showed him to wait and Ron obeyed. He crouched under the stand and got up again quickly. He was holding remarkable, almost white figurine made of clay. Even if it was something else, Ron couldn't tell.

But, when he saw it better, when he realised what is the man showing him, he blanched. It stood on the white chassis; nine thrones forming a circle open on one end and nine figures sat on them. The man took his silence as a sign of admiring the work but Ron really couldn't say a word.

"Thirty dirhams… for", he pointed his index finget at Ron, "twenty five", the man added smiling.

"No, it's ok,I'll take it for thirty", Ron said pulling the money out of his pocket. The man frowned but gave it anyway. He backed away from the stand, looked at the man once more and headed off towards the exit and really hoped that Harry shows up soon.

He was walking fast shoving people off his way. He was about to reach the exit when he felt a strong push on the back and almost fell over,but somehow managed to stay on his feet. However, the figurine didn't. It laid in the send and when he knelt to pick it up he realised that it's broken. Ron saw the little glimmer few feet away and reached to grab it. It was head that fell of from one of the figure on the thrones. When he got up holding both parts in his hands Harry was standing in front of him.

"What are you doing down there?", Harry asked and almost laughed.

As he saw what was in Ron's hands his laughter died.

"Where did you get that?", he asked feeling his throat is dry.

"On a stand", Ron replied looking serious.

Harry looked once more. It was it. It was almost the same. Without all the details, of course, but that was it. And he counted. Fourht figure from the right was missing a head.

"We have to go! Now!", Harry shouted. "We have to tell Hermione about this!".

They both went behind the first corner and apparated straight to the camp.

""  
When they landed on the ground Ron was clutching the statue firmly in his arms and Harry had his arms full of pears. They looked at eachother and exchanged the things they were holding. Mouse wanted Weasley to bring him the pears. Idiot, Ron thought.

As Ron entered Mouse's tent he was sitting on the bunk in the corner reading a letter. Mouse was a huge man, so the nickname they gave became ridiculous once you see the guy. His skin was dark and glowy and his black hair was pulled in a tail. With all the straps and leather bracelets he had on, he looked like some barbarian worrior. Ron respected that, but still hated him. Even if he was in his fourties he looked as strong as a bull.

"Here!", he said.

"Thank you very much", Mouse replied not half amused Ron had expected him to be. "You can go now".

Ron was quite surprised but still said nothing as he turned to leave. "Oi, Weasley!", the voice stopped him. Ron cursed under his breath and turned around to face the man again.

"Yeah", he said almost prepared for another share of Mouse's showing off.

"An owl came with that for you today", he said pointing at the little table. Ron saw small scroll on it and came closer to it.

"Thanks", Ron muttered seeing that it was still closed.

"No problem", Mouse said and then lowered his head again continuing his reading.

When he came back to the tent Harry and he shared with several other guys, he found Harry on the ground with the fallen head in his fingers. He was looking at it so closely, but the man that it belonged to had long hair and beard which covered most of his face.

He raised his head when Ron came in.

"What is that?", he asked pointing at the letter in his hands.

"Don't know. It came today", he said opening it.

_I think I may have found something.  
Get to me as soon as you can.  
Love,  
Hermione. _

Not waiting a second more, Harry jumped to his feet and ran out of the tent. Ron stayed there staring at the letter wondering what will happen next.

""  
They were silent as they packed their bags again. Harry was thinking about Ginny and what to tell her, and Ron just about how much his life changed in the last two days. He had everything set. Finish the training, marry Hermione, have kids and work as an Auror. His road to happiness. Now, it was just the unknown in front of him.

"I still don't understand how you got Mouse to let us go?", Ron broke the silence.

"Me neither. I gave it a try and it worked. Oh, and he said that the pears are great", Harry smiled.

"Ready?",asked Ron.

"Ready!".

And the whirpool of air closed aroud them.

''

Hermione was pacing nervously in her living room. She was doing that ever since she got back from the library and sent an owl to Ron and Harry. She wondered why weren't they responding while she tried to remember everything she read in the book. Other than the illustrations that reminded her of Harry's dreams she didn't find out much. Only that someone before saw it or he wouldn't be able to draw it. And a legend that wasn't telling much.

It was older that the world alone…

She heard a loud noise in front of her door and jumped immediately. She rushed towards them. She knew the Apparation sound to well. Opening the door she saw Ron who was trying to put a key in the look. He looked all red and he was panting.

Behind him was Harry who looked terrified. They rushed past Hermione into the flat.

"What are you doing here?", Hermione asked confused. "When I sent you the message I wasn't calling you to come. It's not that important really".

"We found something, too", Ron said approaching her andkissing her in the forehead. She looked at him startled and then at Harry who was already reaching into his back. What he pulled out made her gasp.

"What is that?", she asked covering her mouth with her hands.

"A statue. Ron found it on the market. I don't know what it is,", said Harry, "but it looks just like the one from my dream. And this one with a missing head. He is the one missing in my dream

"Oh, my God", Hermione muttered, went to her bag and pulled out a book. She searched the pages rapidly until she finally stopped at the page with the drawing that matched the figurine perfectly.

"What does the story say?", Ron asked eyeing the illustration and comparing it with what Harry was holding.

"I just need to sit down", Hermione said and rushed to the sofa and Ron followed. "I just don't get it. First, it doesn't make any sense and now, somehow, we all came across something connected to it. You had a dream, I found a book and Ron found a statue".

Harry joined them in the sitting area and placed the statue on the table. They all just stared at it.

"But, story says nothing, Harry. It's just a story, a legend, with nothing we could possibly search for… " , Hermione added. "Who knows, maybe someone saw this figurine and made a drawing of it. Or vice versa. But, that still means…".

"That someone had to see it first… Yeah.", Ron said.

"What about the author of a book?", Harry asked.

"Unknown", she said defeatedly. "I looked everywhere. This is the only book that had anything about it. And it basically landed in my lap."

Harry nodded his head few times. Then he looked up at them and that look meant one thing. He had an idea.

"Maybe… Maybe there's someone who can help us connect everything", Harry said as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Who can possibly know something about this?", Ron asked shaking his head even Hermione's hand tried to stop it.

"Can you really think of no one?", Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Harry… You're not thinking…", she shook her head.

"Why not… McGonagall is the headmistress now. She will let us into her office", he insisted. "And if anyone knows something it's him. We have to see Dumbledore's portrait!"

"Harry, I don't know…", Ron didn't think it was such a great idea like Harry appeared to.

"We want to know, don't we? We had to know! There's a reason we all got involved in this at the same time! Come with me and if he says there's nothing to it, I'll drop everything", he looked at them and Ron and Hermione looked at eachother. "Please".

"Ok", Ron stood up from the sofa. He looked down at Hermione and she stood up.

"Ok, I am in, too", she said.

"Thank you", Harry smiled at them. "Bring the book Hermione. Ron, you take the statue! Whenever you're ready", he said.

"Let's go!", Hermione said as she clutched the book with one hand and her wand with another. They all counted to three and closed their eyes.

Few moments later they landed on the ground of Hogsmeade.

**My plan was to publish this and the next chapter together. But, it's Hogwarts. And with all the stuff I had to fit in there… It would be just too long; over 30 pages and since my first 2 were about 10 pages… Just didn't felt right and I didn't want to cut anything out. **

**I hope you like this one, though. Don't forget to say few words. **

**Sandra**

**P.S. Chapter 4 will be uploaded soon. **


End file.
